Tears
by Dory-Tox
Summary: One-shot. Post manga. No spoilers! It takes a lot to make Edward Elric cry, but sometimes the tears just have to fall.


**Not my usual style of writing this. I don't often write sad stories but for whatever reason I wrote this. I'd like to point out this was written months ago, way before the manga finished. Which means there are some things that don't match up. **

**Set after the manga end. Ed, Al and Winry are all mid to late twenties now.**

**Warning: There is one swear word in here but only one (I think!). Also violence towards inanimate objects. Tradgey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but you knew that already.**

**From Ed's point of veiw. (Also first time writing from his point of view)**

**

* * *

**

Tears

I cradled the child in my arms. She coughed weakly, the sound made the lump already in my throat hurt. My eyes ached from holding back the tears, I didn't cry, I just didn't. I'd been through hell and back so many times and not cried but watching the pale child in my arms I was having a hard time controlling myself.

I stroked back her golden hair, the same shade as mine, she was my little girl. Everyone said she took after me, even if she had her mother's crystal blue eyes. Winry had said it was a shame she didn't get my eye colour but I was always quite pleased, I love the colour of Winry's eyes.

When I was fifteen I had never imagined this, I couldn't see past my ultimate aim of getting Al's body back, I was lost after I achieved that. When I was fifteen and searching for the stone I never imagined the love of my life was left behind. I never thought twice about leaving Winry then but now my heart aches if I go to the next town. When Al and I lost our family I never thought we'd get new one. Now I am a husband and a father looking out for his own family, careful to learn from the mistakes of my own father and my own past.

My past haunts me even now.

_Will you try again, for her? What would you give to save your little girl?_

I almost cried out loud as the voice that haunted my nightmares spoke in my head. I had no idea if I was imagining the voice or if the truth really was laughing at me, both were really possibilities, although I'd never heard the truth outside of the gate.

My child wheezed again.

"W...Winry." I called out, my voice wavering detectably. Winry came rushing into the room. My heart ached at the site of her, her hair was a mess, her clothes crumpled and eyes red and puffy from constant crying. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at me.

"Oh no, please no, she can't go, Ed do something please." Her plea was so desperate and heart breaking I had to pause and swallow my tears before I could answer.

"I'm s...sorry."

Winry sat next to me and gathered the child onto her own lap. I wrapped one arm round her the other I kept round my little girl. She opened her beautiful blue eyes, now dull with illness and stared at us.

"Mummy, Daddy." She whispered, barely audible. Then she closed her eyes and her breathing started to slow. Within half an hour it stopped completely. Winry sobbed into our child's hair.

"No, come back, you can't go please, no, no, no, why it isn't fair, oh please." She rocked back and forth muttering between her heart wrenching sobs. I quietly got up and walked down stairs.

In the kitchen I found Al and Pinako in the kitchen. Sitting on Al's lap was a baby, mine and Winry's second child, she'd would grow up not remembering her older sister.

The adults looked at me expectantly, I could only shake my head but it didn't matter my face told them all they needed to know. Al swiftly passed the baby to Pinako who exited the room with her. Then my Brother was standing in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged him off. Feeling a surge of anger, I slammed my automail fist into the table cracking it.

"Why, why me? Why the hell doesn't this shit always happen to me?" I shouted. I began pummling the table, the flesh and bone hand become bloody with splinters.

"Why? Why? Why?"

"Brother stop." Al grabbed both of my hands and forced them still. My anger gave way to grief and I fell to my knees, dragging Al with me. He came willingly, wrapping his arms around me. "Ssh, Ed, ssh." He didn't tell me it was ok or that everything would be fine, he just held me a kept talking. His voice, his kind and gentle voice soothed me slightly. I was calmer now and finally as I knelt on the kitchen floor gripping tightly to my little Brother's shirt I felt the tears begin to fall.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading. And sorry it's sad. Also there are a couple of**** points where Ed does cry during the anime/manga but I think he's the sort of person who wouldn't really acknowledge it if could help it. **

**For anyone following my chapter story, don't worry more is on the way. I shall also be posting another chapter fic soon. **

**Anyway please review I'd love to hear what you think.**


End file.
